thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 239
Episode #239? '''(aka '''The Hurricane Sandy Benefit, Part 2) is an episode of the MentalCast. The show was recorded on November 20, 2012 in New Paris, OH. It was hosted by Michael Riley and featured regular cast member Alex Jowski, recurring cast members Joseph Gottschlich, Iason Skullsaber, Randolph Vance and Brody Brennick, and guest stars Bill Carter, Logan Burden and Alessandro Hutt. The end song was chosen to complement the end song of episode #239, as it was a cover of a 70's song, and this was a cover of an 80's song. The title card references the Top 10 Worst Vampires. TENDeep's and 8-Ball's Top 8 Songs for Black Friday * Honorable Mention: "If I Had $1,000,000" by Barenaked Ladies (1999) * Honorable Mention: "eBay" by Weird Al Yankovic (2007) * Honorable Mention: "Material Girl" by Madonna (1984) * #8: "3 a.m." by Matchbox Twenty (1997) * #7: "Now Generation" by Black Eyed Peas (2009) * #6: "Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit (1999) * #5: "Return to Innocence" by Enigma (1994) * #4: "Virtual Insanity" by Jamiroquai (1996) * #3: "Can't Buy Me Love" by The Beatles (1964) * #2: "Down in the Mall" by Warren Zevon (1989) * #1: "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses (1987) Top 10 Worst Movie Vampires * #10: Larten Crepsley ("Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant") * #9: Dracula ("Love at First Bite") * #8: Lilith ("Tales from the Crypt: Bordello of Blood") * #7: Max ("The Lost Boys") * #6: Pearl ("Blade") * #5: Maximillian ("Vampire in Brooklyn") * #4: Lothos ("Buffy the Vampire Slayer") * #3: Lestat ("Queen of the Damned") * #2: Shane ("Lost Boys: The Tribe") * #1: Louis ("Interview with a Vampire") 10 Most Improved Shows of 2012 * #10: How I Met Your Mother * #9: The Middle * #8: Justified * #7: Portlandia * #6: American Horror Story * #5: The Office * #4: The Walking Dead * #3: South Park * #2: Family Guy * #1: Dexter Top 8 Hollywood Biopic Performances * Honorable Mention: George Reeves (Ben Affleck), "Hollywoodland" (2006) * Honorable Mention: James Whale (Ian McKellan), "Gods and Monsters" (1998) * Honorable Mention: Bob Crane (Greg Kinnear), "Auto Focus" (2002) * #8: Tony Mendez (Ben Affleck), "Argo" (2012) * #7: Joan Crawford (Faye Dunaway), "Mommie Dearest" (1981) * #6: Andy Kaufman (Jim Carrey), "Man on the Moon" (1999) * #5: Dirk Diggler (Mark Wahlberg), "Boogie Nights" (1997) * #4: Howard Hughes (Leonardo DiCaprio), "The Aviator" (2004) * #3: Marilyn Monroe (Michelle Williams), "My Week with Marilyn" (2011) * #2: Charlie Chaplin (Robert Downey, Jr.), "Chaplin" (1992) * #1: Ed Wood (Johnny Depp), "Ed Wood" (1994) Top 8 Films That Should Be Made Into Games * #8: Sin City * #7: Star Trek (2009) * #6: The Avengers * #5: Inception * #4: Shaun of the Dead/Hot Fuzz * #3: Punisher: War Zone * #2: Wreck-It Ralph * #1: The FP News Music * NME reports that Jimmy Page has said that Led Zeppelin is very "unlikely" to ever play together again. * Billboard reports that Kanye West, Bruce Springsteen & The E Street Band, The Who and Billy Joel will perform at the "12.12.12." Concert for Sandy Relief, which will happen on December 12. * Foo Fighters frontman Dave Grohl has been officially confirmed as the keynote speaker for SXSW 2013. * Def Leppard's guitarist has filed for divorce. * NME reports that AC/DC have released their back catalog on iTunes after previously being against digital releases. * According to a poll by the BPI (along with magazines Kerrang! and Metal Hammer), Black Sabbath are the most important British hard rock act of all time. * The Beatles' vinyl bus is headed to London. Homestretch Deal or No Deal Michael Riley hosts, with each member of the cast playing separately. 'Randolph Vance' Randolph chose case #6. He closed a deal at the end of round 3 for $53,000. Randolph learned after closing the deal that his case had $500,000. 'Iason Skullsaber' Iason chose case #7. Iason went all the way with his case and opted not to switch, winning $100. 'Bill Carter' Bill chose case #12. He stuck it out to the end, opting not to switch cases. He won the penny. 'Logan Burden' Logan chose case #16. Logan chose to finish his turn after being placed in an unwinnable situation following round 5, and ended up with $100. 'Joseph Gottschlich' Joseph selects case #26. After turning down some big offers and sticking it out to the end, not switching cases at the finish was the downfall, as he only had $200. 'Brody Brennick' Brody selects case #16. He toughs it out to the end, opts not to switch, and grabs the overall lead with $500,000. 'Alessandro Hutt' Alessandro picks case #26. Alessandro takes it all the way to the finish, doing an amazing job of clearing the left side of the board. He becomes the second person to win $1,000,000 on the show. 'Alex Jowski' Alex's game is declared a "speed round", due to Alessandro winning the million dollars. He chooses case #11. After one round of play, he chose to take the deal. Mike ran through the rest of the round without saying what was eliminated, revealing Alex's $20,000 deal was actually a great deal. Links * Episode page on Mental TV Network * MP3 download * Ogg Vorbis download Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Joseph Gottschlich Category:Episodes with Iason Skullsaber Category:Episodes with Randolph Vance Category:Episodes with Brody Brennick Category:Episodes with Bill Carter Category:Episodes with Logan Burden Category:Episodes with Alessandro Hutt Category:2012 episodes Category:Season 19 Category:Special episodes